A Revelation
by Sakurras
Summary: Hermione is in danger when she runs into Lucius Malfoy. She begs him for protection. What will he do? HG/LM, HG/DM/BZ
1. Chapter 1

A Revelation

She ran; that was all she could do. She could hear her pursuers' footsteps behind her. They were after her, and she was frantically trying to lose them. The streets of Diagon Alley were empty, due to it being late at night. She panted and her legs started to give in on her. She forced herself to run and with each passing minute, her energy was disappearing.

She took a sharp right turn and ran down a side street. Unfortunately, the street she took led her to Knockturn Alley. She didn't notice, however. She was too busy trying to escape the two men following her. Her legs were weakening, and it was taking all of her strength to continue running.

She looked behind her, to see how far her attackers were, and collided with a hard body. She looked up and quickly stepped back. She had run into her boyfriend's father, Lucius Malfoy. At that point she had never been happier to see him, even though she knew he hated her.

"P-please, Mr. Malfoy, help me. I know you don't like me and I know you despise the fact that I'm dating Draco, but I'm begging you. Please don't let them take me." She begged, tears streaming down her face.

He looked down at her and took in her appearance. Her clothes were torn and she was bruised and bloodied. He watched her legs quiver under the strain of her attempts to stay standing. He looked over her, as he stood a good few inches above her, and saw her pursuers halt. He looked back down at the trembling girl, who was now clutching his robes. It wasn't hard to put two-and-two together

"Good evening, Gentlemen. Is there something you needed?"

"Yes, that witch in your arms." One of them said.

"Why do you need her?"

"The bitch owes us." The second spoke and Lucius felt Hermione shake her head in disagreement.

"Why does she owe you, and what does she owe you?"

"We were promised a good fuck by one of her friends, who owed us a large sum of money."

"Gentlemen, how much does this person owe you?"

"More than you can afford. Now, hand the witch over."

"P-please don't, Mr. Malfoy." She whispered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see she is my son and his best friend's lover. She is quite cherished by them, and I can assure you that, if they were to find you, you two would be dead. They don't take to kindly to people damaging what is theirs. Now, I'll ask you again, how much does this person owe?"

"50 million galleons."

"Fine," Lucius said and pulled out a bank note. He wrote the amount down and handed it to the men, "Take that to Gringotts. They will give you the money you require. Who was the person who owed you?"

"Ron Weasley." one said and Lucius felt Hermione stiffen.

"Who are you anyway?" the other asked.

"Lucius Malfoy." He said and he watched them pale.

"L-Lucius M-Malfoy?" one asked and gulped.

"The former Death Eater?" the other asked.

"Yes. Now, I suggest you leave. My son will not take to kindly that you hurt one of his lovers." He said, his tone taking on a deeper tone.

"Y-yes, Sir." The men said and quickly took off. Lucius looked back down at Hermione.

"You're safe now, Mrs. Granger."

"T-thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, well, let's get you to the Manor. I'm sure Draco and Blaise will want to take care of you." He said, wrapping his arms around her and apparating them to the Manor.

They arrived in the Sitting Room, where Draco and Blaise were lounging on the couch. They both looked at Lucius and Hermione, worry and anger flashing through their eyes. Lucius removed his arms from around her, and she fell to the floor, her legs finally giving out. Draco and Blaise rushed to her.

Draco pulled off his black, silk robe and placed it over her, leaving him in just his pajama pants. She pulled it around her, tighter, and looked at Blaise. He had _accioed_ a first-aid kit and was starting to tend to her wounds. She had a few cuts here and there, but none were life-threatening.

Blaise bandaged her up then helped her slip Draco's robe on. She tied it shut so her exposed body couldn't be seen. Draco's robe was twice her size and hung off of her tiny frame. She was shaking, and as he watched her, Lucius Malfoy had never seen the Hermione Granger look as vulnerable as she did now.

He watched Blaise pick her up and cradle her against him. She clutched his shirt and buried her face in his chest. She sobbed loudly, and Lucius could tell that she wasn't planning on letting Blaise go, for a while. Blaise gently kissed the top of her head and looked at Draco.

"I'm taking her to our room. She needs rest." He said and Draco nodded.

"I'll be up in a minute," Draco said and watched Blaise leave with a sobbing Hermione in his arms. He turned a looked at his father, "Thank you. I know you don't like her, but you saved her. Blaise and I are truly grateful, Father."

"It's fine. She may be a Muggle-born, and I may not like that, but no one deserves to be used as a bargaining chip."

"What do you mean?"

"Her dear Blood Traitor friend owed some money and used her to get out of it. Apparently, the men had been promised a round of sex with her." He said and Draco saw red.

"Wait till I get my hands on that Bastard! He won't live to see the next day!"

"Draco, that can wait. Right now you need to be with Hermione." Lucius said and Draco nodded.

"You're right," he turned to leave then looked back at Lucius, "thank you, again." He said then hurried to his lovers.

As Lucius watched him leave, he realized that Hermione had changed his son. The, once, cold hearted boy had now become a gentle, caring lover. She had wormed her way into the heart of his son, and he could slowly feel her worming her way into his own heart. It was at that moment, that he realized he was beginning to care about Hermione Granger. As he walked to his bedroom, where Narcissa most likely was, he came the realization that a Muggle-born girl had melted the ice around his son's heart and was slowly melting the ice around his own. The girl truly was special, and he vowed to try and get to know her, for his son's sake.

Years later, he would look back and be thankful that he had saved her that day, as she married his son and graced him with two grandchildren. His heart had been warmed, and he and Narcissa had never been happier. Who knew it took him saving this girl for him to realize how special she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to popular demand, I have decided to continue Revelation and add a few more chapters. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL CHARACTER RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING!**

Chapter Two

Hermione woke up the next morning, to the sound of soft snoring. She found that her head was on Blaise's chest and his arm was wrapped around her protectively. Draco was spooning her from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist. She sighed softly as the previous night's memories came flooding back. She shuddered as she remembered the men's hands on her.

Suddenly, there was movement from the man under her. She looked up and saw Blaise opening his eyes. Movement from behind her told her that Draco was waking up as well. She smiled softly, as Blaise looked down at her. He gave her a small smile.

"Good morning, Cara. How are you this morning?" he asked, gently stroking her hair.

"I'm fine; just a little sore." She said, and she heard a growl come from behind her.

"I'm going to murder that Bastard when I find him." Draco said.

"I'll help you." Blaise said.

"Ron is probably long gone by now, guys." Hermione said, as Draco started peppering her shoulder with soft kisses.

"We'll track him down. He won't get away with this." Blaise said.

"How exactly will you find him?"

"We have our ways." Draco mumbled against her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, Cara." Blaise said, kissing her gently.

Draco nodded in agreement and started kissing up her neck. He nipped here and there, while Blaise assaulted her lips. She kissed back gently and submissively, letting out a soft moan when Draco nipped the spot behind her ear. She felt Blaise smirk against her lips, and she felt his and Draco's hands start to shed her of her clothes. Everything after that was a blur of ecstasy for Hermione, as they made love.

Hermione had dozed off after 3 rounds of mind-blowing sex. The two boys were watching over her, protectively. Blaise gently ran a finger over a bruise on her arm. He let out a soft growl and over at Draco. Blaise could see the fury in Draco's, now dark grey eyes. Draco looked over at him.

"We're going to make that Bastard pay." He whispered and Blaise nodded.

"No one puts our girl up as a bargaining chip." Blaise said, gently stroking Hermione's face.

Draco stood up, being careful not to wake her up. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out his clothes and started to get dressed. Blaise watched him, a look of curiosity etched onto his face. He watched as Draco finished getting dressed and brushed his teeth and hair.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked.

"I'm going to find the Asshole."

"I'm coming with you." Blaise said, standing up and getting ready as well.

They walked out of the bedroom, and quietly closed the door behind them. They walked down the stairs and found Lucius and Narcissa sitting in the Living Room. He was reading _The Daily Prophet_ while Narcissa was knitting. They looked up when the boys walked into the room.

"Good morning, Draco, Blaise. Where is Hermione" Narcissa asked.

"She is still asleep." Draco said.

"Yes. She had a rough night last night." Blaise said.

"More like she was shagged till she was tired." Lucius murmured, causing the other three occupants of the room to look at him.

"Lucius!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"It's the truth." He said, picking up his coffee cup and sipping it. Narcissa let out a small huff and looked at the boys.

"Lucius told me what happened. It's just horrible. How could one of her friends do that to her?!"

"Ronald Weasley is a cold-hearted bastard, whom Blaise and I are about to go find and beat." Draco said.

"Don't let anyone see you, Draco." Lucius said, not looking up from the paper.

"Yes, Father." Draco said.

"We shall be back." Blaise said as Draco flooed to Diagon Alley. Blaise followed him and soon it was just Narcissa and Lucius.

"Lucius, are you really condoning this!? They may kill the boy!"

"Let them. The boy deserves it after what happened to Miss Granger."

"Yes, I suppose so. It's not like you to care for a Muggleborn."

"Last night changed me, Cissa. I have never seen _the_ Hermione Granger look as vulnerable and as scared as she did last night. I think the Asshole deserves what Draco and Blaise are about to give him."

"Lucius, thank you for saving the girl."

Lucius gave a curt nod, signaling that he was done talking, for the moment. Narcissa smiled softly and returned to her knitting. Her mind drifted to the boys, and she found that she didn't feel any sympathy for Ronald Weasley. He deserved what he was going to get. She smiled as she thought of the future. She realized that Hermione Granger was probably going to become her daughter-in-law, and she found herself already planning the wedding. All was silent and peaceful in the room.


End file.
